


Fanart of i didnt know i was broken until i wanted a change

by Lara_84



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_84/pseuds/Lara_84
Summary: Eu espero que goste :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fanart of i didnt know i was broken until i wanted a change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/gifts).




End file.
